pourquoi ?
by ladysaturne
Summary: Slash. Et si la raison pour laquelle Rogue a sauvé Harry n'était pas celle qu'on croit?


genre: souvenir, POV de Rogue, c'est un peu triste pairing: Severus Rogue/James Potter (assez inhabituel non?) disclaimer: j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les perso de Harry Potter sont pas za moi mais a JK Rowling (elle en a de la chance quand même!!)  
  
NDA: Ca se passe juste après le tome 1 Harry Potter à l'ecole des sorciers. Je sais que dans le livre Harry demande Dumbledore mais pour les besoins de la fic il a aussi demandé à Rogue pourquoi celui-ci l'a protégé de l'attaque de Quirell. NDA2 : Petite dedicace à Delphine qui m'a encouragée à m'inscrire sur ffnet !! Kizû !!  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Il en avait de bonne le jeune Potter. En quoi ça le regardait la raison pour laquelle il l'avait sauvé lors du match de Quidditch ? Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement c'est tout. Il ne pouvait pas laisser SON fils mourir. Impossible.  
Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que son père lui avait sauvé la vie... Tant mieux, qu'il croit à cette version... Qu'il ne sache jamais la vérité ça valait mieux... Car même s'il était vrai que James l'avait sauvé, la véritable raison était autrement plus profonde...  
Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout ceci lui rappelait tellement de choses...  
  
Tout avait commencé ce fameux jour, le soir où Black lui avait fait cette blague stupide qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Oh comme il haïssait cet homme ! Et Black le lui rendait bien.  
Donc ce fameux soir, il avait suivi Lupin et avait été sauvé de justesse par James. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. Le choc était trop grand. Il n'y avait pas cru...  
James qui arrivait en courant par le passage secret. James qui neutralisait Lupin, son ami de toujours, de manière plus que brutale. James qui se précipitait sur lui, qui le prenait dans ses bras en pleurant.  
Il avait cru qu'il allait mourir, sinon il n'aurai probablement jamais dit ces mots. Ces mots que lui, Severus Rogue, élève de Serpentard et ennemi depuis l'origine des Maraudeurs, n'aurai jamais penser entendre de la bouche du Gryffondor. Ces mots qui avaient changé sa vie...  
"Severus... Severus... Ne me quitte pas... Je t'en prie... Je t'aime tant..."  
Il en était tombé dans les pommes.  
  
Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, le corps douloureux mais le coeur bizarrement très léger. Puis il s'était petit a petit remémoré les événements : Lupin qui l'attaquait, James qui arrivait... James qui lui avait dit "je t'aime" ?? Il n'y croyait pas il avait du délirer à cause de ses blessures.  
Là-dessus Dumbledore était arrivé, suivi de James, de Lupin et de Black, celui-ci n'ayant visiblement aucune envie d'être là.  
"Et bien, avait dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, on peut dire que tu nous a fait une belle peur Severus. Heureusement qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal."  
James avait souri. Il ne lui avait jamais souri comme ça, les seuls qu'ils avaient échangés jusque-là étaient ironiques et méchants, celui-là était... magnifique.  
Lupin s'était alors avancé, un peu gêné "Severus je m'excuse de t'avoir attaqué. Je ne me contrôle pas quand je suis dans cet état." Ensuite ça avait été le tour de Black, poussé par le regard plein de colère de James. Mauvaise blague, mauvaise blague qu'il avait dit... Non. Jamais il ne pardonnerai. Ils avaient failli le tuer. Peut-être même l'avait-il fait exprès.  
Ils allaient partir. Il avait eu un moment d'hésitation puis s'était décidé. Il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net. "hé Potter!"  
Les autres partirent. Il resta.  
"Potter... Je... Merci." Voilà il se dégonflait et lui aussi allait partir. "attend ! Là-bas dans la cabane j'ai cru entendre quelque chose que tu aurai dit..."  
Il n'avait osé le regarder. Il avait attendu et finalement avait entendu un soupir.  
"Oui tu as bien entendu... Je t'aime. Vas-y tu peux te moquer de moi qu'est-ce que tu attend ? Tu vas pouvoir faire de moi la risée de tout Poudlard tu dois être content ! Potter aime un garçon ! Potter est gay ! Potter aime son ennemi juré ! C'est pathétique non ?" avait-il ajouté avec un rire nerveux.  
Il l'avait regardé. James avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pu résister il ne pouvait le laisser comme ça. Il s'était péniblement levé de son lit et, sous le regard étonné de l'autre, l'avait doucement embrassé.  
  
Ca avait été le début de leur histoire.  
Ils avaient passé le reste de leur scolarité à cacher leur relation, feignant d'être ennemis le jour et se retrouvant dans une classe abandonnée la nuit. Tout ça parce que les autres n'auraient pas compris.  
C'était toujours James qui venait le chercher avec sa cape d'invisibilité, pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre. Pour cela il lui avait donné le mot de passe des Serpentards. Il avait confiance il savait qu'il ne révélerai pas cette info aux autres Maraudeurs.  
  
Ces années avec James avaient été les plus belles de sa vie. Ils s'aimaient.  
Malheureusement c'était trop beau pour que ça dure...  
  
Une nuit James était venu le chercher mais son visage n'était pas souriant. Il avait le visage de quelqu'un qui va annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Et lui avait eu peur, peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.  
Arrivés dans la salle de classe qu'ils avaient baptisé en riant "leur maison", il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait demandé ce qui se passait.  
Le monde s'était alors écroulé pour lui. James lui avait expliqué qu'il allait épouser Lilly, une Gryffondor avec qui le groupe traînait depuis quelques temps.  
Il n'avait pas compris. Il s'était énervé. Il s'était donc moqué de lui pendant toutes ces années ? James lui avait alors assuré que non, qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il devait l'épouser. Qu'il avait un destin à accomplir et que c'était le seul moyen... Il devait comprendre.  
Il avait pleuré, pleuré... Un serpentard qui pleurait par amour on aurait tout vu. Et non il ne comprenait pas. Qu'était-ce donc que cette destinée qui l'obligeait à se marier ? D'où sortait cette histoire ? James mentait, c'était juste un moyen de rompre avec lui. Lui qui avait eu tellement de mal à ouvrir son coeur et il avait fallu qu'il soit piétiné.  
Il avait fini par lever les yeux. Et il avait croisé le regard de James. Un regard qui traduisait une énorme souffrance. Il n'aurai jamais cru voir autant de peine dans les yeux de son amant. Il avait compris, bien obligé.  
Mais il ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça.  
Il s'était levé et, s'approchant de lui avait murmuré "James... Fait- moi l'amour... Une dernière fois..."  
Cette nuit-là avait été l'une des plus tristes de sa vie. Ils avaient mis dans leurs gestes tous leurs sentiments, tout leur amour, toute leur tendresse, tout leur désespoir...  
Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, devant la maison des Serpentards, ils n'avaient rien dit. Que dire ? Adieu ? Non ils se reverraient, tous les jours, et continueraient à faire semblant de se haïr. Au revoir ? Non plus, plus rien ne serai comme avant.  
  
A leur sortie de Poudlard, James s'était marié et lui s'était laissé tenter : il était devenu mangemort. Il avait toujours été attiré par la magie noire, c'était de notoriété publique. C'était une des choses qui avait attiré James : sa fascination pour "le coté obscur de la Force" comme il disait en riant, se référant à un film moldu parait-il assez célèbre.  
Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Il avait retourné sa veste à la seconde où il avait compris que Voldemort s'intéressait à James. Il n'avait pas hésité. Il était allé voir Dumbledore pour le faire prévenir du danger. Et il avait commencé à espionner le mage noir. Il croyait James à l'abri.  
Mais un jour il avait été tué et Voldemort avait disparu.  
Il avait été effondré. Malgré les années et le fait qu'il l'ai quitté pour se marier il l'aimait. Il aimait James Potter. Et il l'aimerai toujours.  
  
Voilà pourquoi il avait sauvé Potter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le fils de James se faire tuer. Il était une partie de James. Il lui ressemblait tellement...  
Mais s'il était le souvenir vivant de son Amour il n'empêchait qu'il était aussi son fils a ELLE.  
Le fils de celle qui lui avait volé James. Et cette perte lui était rappelée tous les jours par le jeune garçon, son existence semblant lui apporter un message de sa mère "Vois ! Il m'a préféré moi, et nous avons eu un fils. Fils qui a survécu alors que tu n'as pu le protéger Lui."  
Survécu. Voilà une autre chose qu'il ne pouvait digérer. Pourquoi lui et pas James ? Ca expliquait aussi pourquoi il rendait sa vie impossible quand il en avait l'occasion.  
S'il ne pouvait lui faire de mal, il ne pouvait pas non plus l'aimer.  
Harry Potter serait toujours pour lui le symbole de la perte de James.  
Mais il s'appelait Potter, justement...  
  
FIN  
  
***********************************************************************  
vous avez aimé ? détesté ? laissez moi une petite review... (pliiiiiizzzzzz *fait des yeux de Sniffle battu*) 


End file.
